


Going Somewhere

by Talassan



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Not really Canon Divergent because who says it didn't happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talassan/pseuds/Talassan
Summary: Just a little something right after Mount Weather, I'm convinced this or something similar happened in canon because how could it not?? They didn't show it to us, that's all!!
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Going Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and it had been sitting there untitled, now it has a title so here it is!! I hope that you'll all like it 🥰
> 
> Thank you very much Mel for the corrections, for the advice and for the encouragement to post and to keep writing even when I get blocked 😘😘

It was nine o’clock and, in any other circumstance, Jackson would have stayed in medical for another hour at least; but the place being almost empty - only Raven and Abby’s injuries serious enough to keep them in for the night - and the day’s events having worn him out, he decided to pack his things and leave for his quarters, stopping one last time to check on the sleeping women, their even breathing and good skin color giving him peace of mind.

***

In a completely different mental state, Marcus had been pacing the corridor outside medical for 15 minutes: one second trying to gather the courage to go see her, so the images of what they had done to her and the sound of her screams would finally stop flashing into his brain and breaking his heart over and over again; the next one telling himself that it was ridiculous to worry about her that much when he knew that she was now in the best hands and that she would make a full recovery as Jackson had told him.

Yet, as irrational as it might be, he wasn’t only worried about her, but he also missed her terribly, even though he had seen her last less than three hours ago. The way back from Mount Weather, with her hand in his, had comforted him more than he dared to admit, and he was surprised by how much he craved the contact, her sweet smile, the depth of the look in her caramel brown eyes on his own…

He was brought out of his reverie by the shock of a full grown male body hitting his own full length.

“What the… Jackson… hey… mmm… sorry!”

“Kane,” acknowledged the young doctor, nodding. “I assume you are here for Abby. She is currently asleep, the painkillers I gave her and Raven knocked them out. You can come back in the morning, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to be able to _at least_ discuss council matters since I refused to discharge her until her wounds start to heal and the risk of infection decreases.”

Marcus just let him talk, grateful for any information he could get, especially if he didn’t need to ask for it. “Oh, no,” he finally answered, clearing his throat, once it was evident that Jackson wouldn’t say anything else. “I was just going… somewhere,” he lied, chastising himself for not being able to find a place that required him to pass in front of medical fast enough.

“Ok, then, I won’t hold you any longer,” said the doctor, frowning slightly with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, goodnight,” replied Marcus awkwardly, rushing in the opposite direction and hitting himself mentally for lying; it was completely normal that he would visit her, since as Jackson had said, there were always council matters to discuss.

Once out of the doctor’s sight, he stopped and considered his options. He could keep walking and go to his quarters, get a much needed early night. He could also go back to medical; Jackson had said that both Abby and Raven were asleep, and that would offer him the chance to sit next to her for a moment, make sure that she was doing well; if he did, he could get lost in the contemplation of her goddess-like features… no need to explain to anyone the reason for his visit, free to stare as much as he wanted … The choice was quickly made, not that he had truly considered going to sleep without seeing her.

Before he knew it, he had tracked his steps back and was once again standing in front of medical, but this time, he slowly pushed the door open without hesitation, his eyes finding straight away her peacefully sleeping figure.

He sat in a chair next to her for a while, just looking at her, memorizing each one of her traits, comforted by the regular rising of her chest with her breathing, the strong pulse of her heart visible on the side of her neck. Reassured by the knowledge that the curtain would hide him from Raven’s sight if she were to wake up, he allowed his mind to wonder how it would feel like to stroke her cheek; to run his fingers between her soft hair; to caress her lips with his own; to have her pressed against him, her head on his shoulder, her hair spread across his chest, her little nose next to the base of his neck slightly tickling him with every breath, her hand resting on top of his heart …

His fingers were aching to touch her, but he couldn’t do it, what if he woke her? How would he explain what he was doing there, just sitting next to her? What would he tell her when she asked him why was he watching her sleep or why was he petting the back of her hand with his thumb or brushing her face with feathery light touches?

He closed his hands into fists to fight the urge to feel her skin under his and kept looking at her, admiring her beauty, recalling her strength, remembering how she would transform into a fierce force of nature whenever someone else’s life was in her hands, thinking of her selflessness, her empathy, the way she cared for all of them. Someone as extraordinary as her would never allow him to call her anything more than her friend, and for that he was already extremely lucky and grateful. After all the horrendous things he had done to her, to her husband, to her family, to all of their people, she still had the leniency to forgive and trust him. He didn’t feel that he deserved her kindness but he couldn’t help but cherish every tender gesture she addressed to him as the most precious gift.

***

When Abby first woke up, all she could feel was pain, not only was her leg killing her, but all her body ached from the bruises she got when they captured her and later from trying to escape the excruciating bone marrow extractions. Her breathing became erratic and her heat rate started to speed up. _You can handle this._ She closed her eyes tighter. _You have been in pain before, just breathe deeply._

After a few minutes, she managed to steady her breathing and her heart rate back to normal; the pain wasn’t as strong as she had first felt when it was mixed with the fear of the memories and the momentary anxiety of not being sure where she was. As she slowly calmed down, the messages sent to her brain by her senses started to sink in: she still had her eyes closed but she could now hear a soft snoring next to her, too close to be Raven’s, which was coming from the opposite side anyway; on that same side, she could feel rhythmic waves of warm air stroking the skin of her hand. Her heart started racing again and she inhaled all the air she could manage into her lungs, releasing it as slowly as possible. 

_It could be anyone,_ she told herself, trying to not get her hopes up.

After the second round of breathing and with her heart rate only growing faster, she carefully opened her eyes, looking down at the sleeping figure sitting next to her; his head next to her hand, his own behind hers as if attempting to hold it without allowing the contact.

A smile all over her face, a tear rolling down her cheek, she lifted her hand and gently ran it through his hair. He was there looking after her and yet, fast asleep as he was, he seemed so vulnerable, so small bent over her bed, she felt that the thing she most wanted in life was to be able to protect him and be protected by him. Of course, he was a trained soldier somehow, she was a doctor, and they were both adults able to look after themselves, but their hearts were another matter and she wanted nothing else more than to shelter his and hand hers to him to nurture.

She now knew that he cared for her as much as she did for him; if the look on his face while she was being tortured was not enough proof of it, his presence next to her now left no more doubts about it.

She wanted to wake him and kiss him senseless for the rest of her life, but he was so tired, she could see the exhaustion in his face, so she let him sleep and kept caressing his hair until she herself fell back asleep, feeling like the luckiest woman for finding love a second time and thinking that tomorrow she would wake him with a kiss.

If only she had known then that she would have to wait long weeks and months for that tomorrow to come, she would have sent sleep to hell.


End file.
